disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogarth/Lexington
Hogarth (AnimeFanGirl92) is a 12 year old Gargoyle kid. Background Hogarth has never seen or been with another gargoyle. Before his egg was hatched a young woman found the egg abandoned in some old ruins. At first she didn't dare being around it, in case some gargoyls would come out and attack her. But after a few days she came back out of curiosity, and saw that the egg was still there. And then it hatched. After watching the little gargoyle she felt pity for it and decided to take him home with her. She raised him as if he was her own child, not minding him being a gargoyle. He learned to hide his true form early and even attended to school. Even if he acted and looked like a normal young boy, he was still diffrent from the other kids. He understood and saw things in his own way and often got into fights with the other children. So most of the time he was alone. He didn't mind much actually, he prefered being on his own, because then he could be out exploring in the woods and experimeting with wathever he came across as much as he wanted. He and his "mother" were happy together, even when the villagers began to spread rumors about them, about her being a witch or him being some kind of monster (true somehow), because they seen how he gets when he's angry and fights, never afarid to spill blood and it wasn't a pretty sight. But one day after Hogarth comes home from one of his explorings in the woods, he finds his mother dead in their house. Now being all alone and not knowing what to do, he runs away. Scared that the killer would come back and kill him too. He already knew the villagers wouldn't care or help him. He knew they didn't like neither him or his mother. After a few weeks he comes across someone talking about a certain school for "special people". Knowing that he didn't have anything to lose now he decides to attend to this weird school. At least now he wouldn't be the weird and dangerous kid. And maybe he would find someone like him there... Personality Hogarth is stubborn as hell, and would never admit if he was afraid. Hating the feeling of being weak and helpless. He is very curious and loves to learn new things. He is very adventurous and always have to "explore" new things. He always speak his mind, never thinking if it will hurt somone. And if it does he has a hard time saying his sorry. Being alone without friends when growing up he has problems socializing with other's. But he wouldn't mind having friends to talk too, it's not like he enjoys being alone. He's just used to it. He is not afarid of geting into trouble and he never runs from a figth, even when his chances of winning are as much as zero. And that has happen alot of times. Even when he loses he always make sure to leave at least ONE scar for the other to remeber him by. But still, even in his gargoyle form, he is a growing boy and would need some training. He can be really caring and kind hearted, he just doesn't want to show it. He really hates being looked down on. Especially if people call him "kid". In other words,he has an age complex. Grown ups often think of him as an ignorant child who does not understand anything, when actualy he understands more than them. "I'm young, not stupid," he would often say. He may seem like an angry and depresd boy, but he is most of the time a happy-go-lucky type of person, always trying to see the good in life. Since he was raiesd by a one, he doesn't hate the humans. All he want's is their respect. School He has awlays had easy too learn, and therefore never having any problems with school.Since he enjoys learning new stuff he handles school without problems. Beacuse of this you may first think he's a geek, when actually he is not. He can find his lessons boring sometimes and rather just skip it and do something else much more entertaning and fun. His favourite class is The science class, since he's a big fan of science and experimanting, this is something he really finds entertaining.